Various electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) may be operable to enable play of wagering games. Various EGMs may include one or more primary wagering games. Various EGMs may also include one or more secondary games. Various EGMs may initiate a play of the primary wagering game following receipt of a wager input by the player that indicates how much the player desires to wager. Various EGMs may determine any primary awards for a wagered-on play of the primary wagering game based on the wager amount and a randomly determined outcome of the play of the primary wagering game (such as the randomly determined position that each of the reels of a slot EGM will stop at).